


Family

by Callus_Ran



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Aziraphale being judged, Eyes, Fanart, Gen, archangels being assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/pseuds/Callus_Ran
Summary: The worst horror is to be looked down upon by people you consider your “family”.I was watching some scenes in the series again to screencap references for the comic and seeing how the Archangels treated Aziraphale, my heart broke.So there was a sketch while i was outside and it turned out like this.





	Family

Sketches and final thumbails :


End file.
